


Auction Me Off

by jonsasnow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dialogue prompt from tumblr, jon is being auctioned off, jonsa, sansa gets jealous, thats it, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “What do you mean it’s a bit like prostitution?”[or the one where Jon is coerced into being auctioned off for charity and Sansa gets a little jealous when people start bidding for him.]





	Auction Me Off

“What do you mean it’s _a bit_  like prostitution?” 

Sansa rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “You’re being a little melodramatic, Robb. I said it was _sort of_  like it. It’s for charity. Couldn’t you just suck it up and be a good Samaritan?” 

Her brother looked unconvinced. “Charity or not, you’re still trying to sell my body.”

“I’m not –” Sansa groaned, pinching her nose. “I’m selling your _company_  for charity! It’s an auction! Jon’s going to do it, right, Jon?” 

The man in question chuckled nervously and ran a hand down the back of his neck. “About that… Couldn’t I just donate money?” 

“No!” She pinched his elbow, causing Jon to yelp, and sighed. “Please, Jon? It would mean _so much_  to me if you would just do this.” She fluttered her eyelashes and widened her eyes, hoping her puppy dog look still worked on him even though she was over the age of five now. 

Jon laughed and it lit up his face in a way that made him more handsome than Sansa used to give him credit for, but it _had_ been two years since they last saw each other and Jon was all grown up. It was hard not to notice that now. 

“Fine, okay,” he told her. “Just give me a time and place. I’ll be there.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Sansa squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. “You won’t regret this!” Turning back to her brother, however, she fixed him a glare. “And _you_. If you don’t do this for me, I’m going to tell mum you were the one that peed into her priceless vase, _not_  Theon.” 

Robb groaned and threw up his hands in defeat, stomping away while mumbling about good-for-nothing little sisters. Sansa smirked as she watched him leave, Jon following close behind; she always got what she wanted in the end and this charity auction was going to be a success even if she had to sacrifice someone to do it. 

But come the evening of the auction and Sansa was in a state. With rollers still in her hair, she ran to and from various crises, trying to extinguish the fires before they completely wrecked her evening. This night had to go off without a hitch. Her entire career depended upon it. The Winterfell Children’s Charity Gala was one of the most prestigious events of the year and if she mucked this up then the museum would _never_ trust her again to lead any of their projects. 

“Sansa!” someone shouted, grabbing her shoulders to face them. “You have got to relax. Go get ready. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“But Millie said the catering staff are –”

“ _Sansa_ ,” her best friend and co-worker interrupted with a fierce scowl. “Change. Now.” 

Reluctantly, Sansa pulled away from Jeyne and went to the lobby to take the lift up to her hotel room for the night. She could totally do this. Get dressed, have a drink and then go downstairs to greet the guests. Sansa wasn’t so neurotic she had to oversee every little minuscule detail… _right?_  

In an effort to relax, Sansa might have had one too many tiny little whiskey bottles from the mini-fridge, and by the time she arrived at the gala, it was already in full swing. The world swayed and she swayed along with it, despite her best efforts to appear more sober than she was. Jeyne eventually found her and pulled her aside. 

“You’re drunk,” she accused, smiling. “Thank god. You’ve been working to the bone on this for months. You deserve to enjoy the party, babe. Now, the men have arrived backstage for the auction. Your hot brother is asking for you so you should probably go see to that.” 

“One, he’s _not_  hot because ew,” Sansa said, raising a finger. “And two, I’m not _that_  drunk. I’m tipsy. There’s a difference.” 

With a bottle of water handed to her from Jeyne, Sansa made her way backstage. She spotted her brother easily as he was always the one in the middle of a group of people talking as obnoxiously loud as he possibly could, but her eyes slid away from his to the man beside him, dressed in a black tux with his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. Sansa nearly moaned at the sight of him. 

_Okay, Sansa, get a grip. You’re not fifteen anymore. Jon is just Jon. Breathe. Oh my god, he’s coming over…_

“Hey, stranger.” 

Sansa giggled. “Hi. You clean up nice.” 

To her surprise, Jon actually blushed, turning his head, and shrugged. “Rented tux. I don’t actually own one myself.” He swallowed and added, “you look beautiful, Sansa.” 

“Thank you,“ she replied, trying very hard not to turn as red as a tomato as well. “Are you ready?” 

Jon laughed. “To be sold like a cow at a market? Not really. But… good cause, right? So it’ll be worth it.” 

She smiled, placing her hand on his forearm. “Thank you for that, by the way. I really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, of course, Sans. It’s no problem,” he murmured. “Listen, I was wondering –” 

“Gentlemen! Take your mark!” 

To her vast disappointment, Jon was ushered away before he could finish his sentence and she was ushered to the ballroom to watch the proceedings with Jeyne by her side. 

“Welcome, welcome, folks, to the 25th Annual Children’s Charity Auction!” shouted the auctioneer. “Not only will we be auctioning off priceless antiques tonight but you will also have the chance to bid on a day with one of these handsome lads.” The thirteen men Sansa had handpicked walked onto stage right on cue with her brother at the front with the most ridiculous grin on his smug face. She could practically hear the middle-aged women in the audience swooning at the sight. _Great…_  

As the auction progressed, Sansa’s nerves began to settle. Each man was bid on to a reasonable amount and each of them took up the stage like they were doing an act at the Royal Variety, _including_  Robb, who got a whopping £1000 bid. Finally, it was Jon’s turn and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. He looked as uncomfortable as always, somehow even more solemn under the harsh glare of the spotlight, but it was all working to his benefit. Jon never looked more handsome, more devastatingly hot or stupidly adorable. 

Sansa found herself feeling anxious as the bidding began to start. Her skin prickled at the thought of him on a date with one of the women in this room. 

“£200!” yelled a short, stout brunette in her late fifties. Sansa knew her as an event coordinator from one of the trustees. Midge? She couldn’t remember her name, but Sansa instinctively distrusted her. 

“£250!” 

This went on for a few minutes before suddenly, a paddle was placed in the air and sure, smooth voice said, “£1000.” Everyone went silent and turned towards the woman. She was young and slender with bright blue eyes and long white-blonde hair. Frankly, she was _stunning_  and Sansa _hated_  her. 

“£1000 going once, going twice –” 

“£1050!” Sansa shouted without thinking. Her cheeks were burning and she looked anywhere but at Jon. _Shit…_ What was she thinking? 

The blonde’s eyes snapped to hers, scrutinising and clearly irritated. She raised her paddle again. “£1100.” 

Sansa growled under her breath. This was going to seriously put a dent in her bank account but the very thought of Jon on a date with _her_  somehow appeared worse than living off of pot noodles for a few months. “£1500!” Sansa shouted again. Her heart beat in her chest as the auctioneer called out her bid. The woman, however, lowered her paddle, glared at Sansa before exiting the ballroom altogether. 

“And _sold_  to the woman in the back!” he shouted. “Oh my, is that Miss Sansa Stark? It’s our very own coordinator! Come up on stage, love!”

Frozen, Sansa shook her head adamantly. She really did not want to get up on stage, but before she could escape, Jeyne was shoving her forward and then Jon’s hand was holding onto hers and pulling her up there with him.

“Everyone give a big round of applause for the woman who made this night possible,” he said. “Miss Stark, any words?”  

The microphone was abruptly thrust into her face. “Um… thank you so much for coming. We truly appreciate your kind hearts,” Sansa spoke, thanking the gods for whatever courage was fuelling her right now. “And drinks are on me!” 

The room erupted into laughter and soon, Sansa was being pushed again towards the wing of the stage, where she suddenly realised it was just Jon and her back here. She forced herself to finally look at him, wondering if he would be weirded out by what she’d just done, but instead, there was a smirk there. “ _What?”_

“You just bid £1500 on me, shouldn’t I be asking the questions?” 

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “It’s for a good cause…” 

“Oh, really? That’s it?” Jon laughed as his hand suddenly went around her waist, tugging her forward. “Because from where I stood, you looked a bit… _jealous_.” 

“Jealous? Ha!” Sansa scoffed, but she was moving closer and closer towards him all the same. “And why on earth would I be jealous, Jon Snow?” 

“Maybe,” he murmured as he dipped his head forward to place a kiss to the edge of her lips, “you fancy me.” 

“How arrogant of you,” she said, though her voice was breathy and she was gripping the lapels of his jacket like it was her lifeline. Sansa smiled. “But maybe you’re right.” 

“Good because I’ve fancied you for years,” Jon told her, just before he captured her lips with his, forcing her back against the wall. 

It was the best £1500 she’d ever spent in her whole life. 


End file.
